


Broken Destiny

by Animelover177



Category: Broken Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover177/pseuds/Animelover177
Summary: Ivy and Adrian break destiny’s plan all while falling deeper and deeper in love. Will they have a happy ending?
Relationships: Adrian - Relationship, ivy - Relationship





	Broken Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off a book series of the same name. I fell in love with the books. Please enjoy! I’ll be updating when I can.

Ivy sighs softly as the smell of salt hits her nose, the hot sun warming her skin. Everything is finally over. The demons have admitted defeat and she sealed them away for all eternity. Her sister is back home safe and sound, and she’s with Adrian and Costa in Miami. Nice and warm Miami. She gives a soft sigh as she continues walking along the soft sand, her footprints washing away in the blue green water.  
Things have been good, but she knows that Adrian is starting to plan his departure. He’s still worried that he’s going to betray her. “Stupid destiny and stupid Adrian. Doesn’t he know that people make their own destiny?” She kicks at a seashell, her hands clenched into fists. She probably looks like the Arthur meme, but she doesn’t care. All she wants is for Adrian to stay. They’re connected by so much more than their journeys together.  
She eventually makes her way back to Costa’s house, smiling when she sees Adrian’s car in the garage. At least he hasn’t left yet, which means she still has a bit more time to change his mind. “Damn car. I swear he loves you more than he loves me. Too bad I can’t break you.” Wait, that’s not a bad idea. If she makes it so he can’t drive, he can’t leave. She pops the hood and takes a look at the machinery. She switches a few wires and loosens a few things, then she shuts it and heads into the house.  
Thankfully nobody’s around. It would be the end of her if Adrian knew that she touched his precious car without his knowledge. She opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water before heading to the living room. She sits on the couch, her eyes falling closed. Her thoughts wander to when she and Adrian first met. She was so scared of him. Now she’s doing everything she can to keep him from leaving her again.  
She feels tears welling behind her eyelids. She gives a soft noise of pain. Whenever Adrian left her before, he always came back, but she knows that was just so they could find the relics. Now he doesn’t have a reason to come back, and that breaks her heart. She curls into a ball and she starts to cry, her tears creating rivers of sadness on her face. “I hate this. I hate feeling so weak.” She stands up, heading for the bathroom. She needs to pull herself together before Adrian and Costa come back.  
Adrian enters the house as Ivy goes into the bathroom. He puts his keys on the counter, then he heads to his room to start packing. The sooner he leaves the better. He knows that he’s going to hurt Ivy, but it needs to be done. He knows he could never forgive himself if he did something to hurt her. He takes his suitcase and he heads to the car, putting the bag into the trunk, then he gets into the driver's seat. He turns the key, frowning as his car makes an awful grinding noise.  
He gets out, popping the hood. He gives a noise of annoyance before heading into the house and knocking on the bathroom door. He can hear the shower running. “Ivy, I know you’re in there. What the fuck is wrong with you? You know I don’t want you touching my car!” He doesn’t get a response so he throws the door open. He reaches the shower in 3 quick steps, throwing open the curtain, getting ready to yell at Ivy.  
He stops when he sees that Ivy’s crying, her body shaking. He doesn’t think as he kicks his shoes off and climbs into the shower, still fully clothed. He wraps his muscular arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with you.” Guilt consumes his very being, eating away at his anger. It’s amazing what she can do to him, but also dangerous. This is why he needs to leave.  
Ivy hates the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. It’s just a reminder of everything she’s going to lose when he leaves. “I can’t believe you Adrian. Do you really think that I’m upset about you screaming at me?” She turns around, her eyes burning with anger. “You’ve done much worse than just screaming, so I’ll give you a few minutes to think about why I’m so upset.” She turns the water off, stepping out and grabbing a fluffy towel. She wraps it around herself, heading into her bedroom. “God, why are men so clueless?”  
Adrian stands in the shower, water dripping from his clothes. He shakes his head as he starts to strip. “Dumbass. You should take your clothes off before you step into a shower, even if the person you care the most about is crying.” He wrings the water out of his clothes before grabbing a towel. He thinks about what Ivy said, and it starts to slowly make sense. Of course she wouldn’t want him to leave. She loves him just as much as he loves her.  
He tosses his wet clothes into the washing machine before heading to his room to put on a dry pair of jeans and a shirt. He heads to Ivy’s room, knocking on the door before he enters. He sits on her bed, watching as she finishes putting on her shirt. “Ivy, I know you don’t want me to leave. I don’t want to leave you either. I’ve met hundreds of women, and none of them are as amazing as you. I need to leave though. My destiny is to betray you, and I can’t live with myself if I hurt you. I can’t control myself around you, and I know that’s going to lead to nothing good.”  
Ivy sits on the bed next to him. “You are hurting me though. You leaving is the most painful thing that I can think of. I’ve dated a few guys, kissed a few guys, but none of them made me feel the way you do. You’re special Adrian. I don’t care what your destiny is. I want to be with you for however long we have left.” She takes his hand into hers, squeezing it. “Besides, have you ever stopped to consider that leaving is your act of betrayal?” The joking tone in her voice is clear, but Adrian can’t help but think she might be onto something.  
It’s like a mirror shatters and fragments of memories stick into him, worming their way back into his brain. Demetrius always told him that he was destined to betray Ivy and that staying with her would lead to her demise, but what if he was just saying that to ruin the one good thing he has going for him? “Holy shit. Ivy, you’re right. My destiny was to betray you by leaving. I’d betray your faith in me.”


End file.
